Homecoming
by Serrye
Summary: Duo&Trowa pairing. Yaoi people! When Duo gets home from a mission, the reception isn't what he was expecting. Nothing smutty I assure you! 2x3


Duo pulled his duffle bag further onto his shoulder. Kicking the door shut with the heel of his heavy leather combat boot, with a loud thud. He walked through the wide hallway of the shared house. He was drained, his head and muscles throbbing from tension built up over the previous weeks. His missions hadn't gone smoothly but he had completed his objectives by their deadline and he was still alive, so that was all that mattered.

Walking past the kitchen archway he paused, glancing at his four room mates who congregated there. Their tight expressions making him frown as eight eyes focused their gaze on him. He fidgeted self-consciously, the tension making him uncomfortable "Hey guys!... wow, who died?" he questioned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his aching neck, his eyes drifted to his tall chocolate haired lover, swallowing when he saw his icy green eyes glare at him. Trowa shook his head viciously at him before barging out of the room. Not quite the homecoming he was expecting, Duo spun on his heels, his mouth slack, blinking wordlessly while Trowa prowled down the hall and up the stairs. Duo listened for a moment, wincing when he heard a door slam from above. A sigh burst from his lips, his shoulders slumping "Shit, I forgot to check in again" he grumbled rubbing his cheek, 'This is all I need' he berated himself, shaking his head, he snickered quietly.

"He's been worried Duo… We all have" He heard Quatre say, his voice low and mixed with emotion that Duo couldn't place. Looking over his shoulder at the blonde he raised an eyebrow, looking at the staircase again his chest knotted "I ran into trouble…" he shrugged turning to lean against the wall, feeling suddenly deflated. "You still could have patched through, the line is secure" Heero mumbled at him. His blue eyes cold with annoyance; Duo's head dropped back against the wall, he rolled his eyes at the ceiling "So I'm the bad guy again?" he chuckled sadly

"No Duo, we just feared the worst" he heard Quatre explain

"I'm fine" he shrugged an aching shoulder, fighting his fatigue.

"We weren't to know!" Quatre snarl making Duo's head shoot up to blink at the blonde's tone, 'Man! Even Q's pissed at me!' he winced internally. "Forgive me… You are safe… that's all the matters" Quatre apologised, his cerulean eyes dropping to the floor making clear his embarrassment.

"Yeah well… Hold that thought" he snickered, dreading having to yet face Trowa.

"Go easy on him Duo, he's really been worried about you" Quatre explained gently.

"How can you tell? He hasn't said a word in four days!" Wufei snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Exactly" Quatre answered simply eyeing Duo, a knowing look in the blonde man's eye. Duo swallowed 'Oh man, he really is pissed…' Duo swallowed, pushing off the wall "Well wish me luck" he laughed awkwardly "Night guys" he mumbled, nodding at them absently while he turned and made his way to his shared bedroom.

Duo pushed open the bedroom door, his eyes searching the dimly lit room, frowning when he saw it was empty, he stepped inside cautiously, closing the door silently he tilted his head hearing the shower running in the en suite bathroom. Duo dropped his duffle, pulling off his leather jacket he dumped it on the chair behind the door and stepped over to the bathroom. His hand found the door knot, twisting, he stopped, frowning when the door resisted 'He never locks to door' Duo said to himself, his hand jumping away as if scalded by the thought. Duo deflated with a sigh, he walked to the huge kingside be he sat heavily, busying himself with removing his combat boots he threw them over to the closet with two loud thuds. Attempting to tug off his t-shirt he winced, his injured muscles resisting painfully, he dropped his hands to his knees, leaning his elbows against his thighs, rubbing his face with his hands. He was tired on every level and this was the last way he imagined Trowa greeting him.

His ears twitched, hearing the bathroom door unlock he looked over his shoulder to see Trowa step out through the steam, naked apart from his bed shorts, his hair damn and mussed from towel drying. The green eyed pilot clicked off the bathroom light and walked wordlessly over to the bed, sliding in-between the covers, he rolled his back to Duo. The American's heart dropped 'Ah fuck!' his brain snickered. Duo blinked the thought away, taking a deep breath, he tried to decide what to do.

"Tro… Talk to me" he heard himself say quietly, his tone desperate and urgent, looking down at his hands while he wrung his fingers nervously. He heard Trowa breathe a sigh but nothing more. Duo closed his eyes lowering his head he ran his fingers over his scalp, his stomach knotting "Come on Trowa… Don't shut me out" he begged, his muscles tensing painfully as he waited in agonising silence. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his temple's throbbing.

"Sleep, You're exhausted" he heard Trowa order. His indigo eyes opened, bloodshot and heavy lidded, he searched the floor, his hands dropping between his legs as his elbows rested on his thighs "I can't sleep while you're like this" he muttered sadly, his guilt making his skin sting.

"Like what?" came the cold response; Duo breathed a bitter laugh, shaking his head hopelessly "Fuck Tro, I'm sorry ok?" he offered over his shoulder, gaining no reply. "I know I should'a checked in, but I couldn't… I… I got caught…" he admitted, screwing his eyes shut, he rubbed his forehead, hearing the sheets move he opened his eyes and continued "Fuckers had me in a cell for almost a week" he snickered bitterly, berating himself for getting caught, he glared down at the carpet. The warm hand on his back made his sore muscles jolt, he flinched before relaxing into the contact of Trowa's hand stroking over his knotted muscles.

Duo breathed a heavy sigh, relishing the touch, he looked over his shoulder. Trowa lay on his side, facing Duo, propped up on his elbow, the concern obvious in his emerald eyes. Duo frowned, that look always made his chest hurt. "Are you hurt?" Trowa questioned worriedly, Duo looked away feeling suddenly ashamed of himself. He knew he wouldn't have been able to hide his injuries for long but he thought he would have been able to clean himself up before Trowa found them. "Duo!" He heard Trowa urge sternly. Duo nodded slowly making the tall pilot move. Trowa knelt beside him, silently, his slender fingers tugged the bottom of Duo's T-shirt up, gently peeling it over his shoulder blades. Trowa gasped, his eyes roaming over the bruises and cuts of Duo's back. Duo flinched as Trowa eased the t-shirt over his head, sitting back he let the fabric fall from his arms "What happened?" Trowa questioned as he felt him sit back against the bed. Duo shrugged, not wanting to reminisce "Took a beatin'" He said simply, shuddering as his skin cooled.

Duo felt Trowa's weight move from the bed, glancing back he saw Trowa enter the bathroom, clicking on the light and running the bath. Duo yawned, his body feeling heavy and suddenly even more exhausted, rubbing his eyes he dropped his hand, seeing Trowa's hand in front of him. Duo blinked through his sleepy haze 'How can you sneak around like that?' he wondered in awe of his lovers grace. Duo took his hand, wincing he let out a groan, forcing himself to his feet. Blinking away the room spin he felt Trowa's strong hands on his shoulders as he swayed, unsteady with exhaustion. Trowa looped an arm around him "Come on, you need to soak" He said quietly, leading Duo gently to the bathroom.

Trowa sat Duo on the closed toilet lid, the American slumping against the wall lazily, too tired to support himself. Trowa crouched in front of him, pulling off his socks, his green eyes wondering over Duo's torso, flinching at the scattered bruises and grazes. Duo smiled sleepily at him as he rose to turn off the water. He pulled Duo to his feet, draping Duo's arms around his neck he reached in between them and popped the buttons of Duo's jeans open with a skilled hand, letting them drop to his ankles. Duo nuzzled against Trowa's neck as the taller man pushed down Duo's underwear, Duo smiled, breathing in Trowa's spicy sweet scent. Trowa cupped Duo's face, stroking the American's cheek with his thumb, searching his indigo eyes silently. Duo blinked, a frown knitting his brows as Trowa guided him to the tub.

Duo stepped into the water, using the wall for support. He sank down clumsily, unable to support his weight, making the hot water slosh against the sides of the bath. Trowa dropped to his knees at the side of the tub, gently laying Duo back in the water. Duo groaned, clenching his jaw as his muscles convulsed painfully in the hot water. He felt Trowa stroked his brow, looking into his green eyes sleepily he smiled "'m sorry Tro'… I… should'a…. bin more careful" Duo muttered, his tongue feeling like lead as the water drew out his exhaustion.

Trowa's fingertips settled over Duo's lips. The European pilot shook his head gently "Don't" he said simply, leaning forward to kiss Duo tenderly. Duo frowned "'ou… Were worried… I should'a-" Duo's whisper was stopped by Trowa's mouth, Duo moaned against the touch that made his chest flutter. "You did what you had to… Yes I was worried, but now, I'm just glad you're home" Trowa assured against his lips "Now quiet" he smiled, brushing Duo's hair away from his eyes. Trowa tugged the elastic from the end of his braid, fingering the stands free in the water, watching Duo's Indigo eyes flutter closed.

Trowa lead Duo into the bedroom, his damp hair swirled into a loose bun, a soft towel wrapped around his waist as Trowa supported his shoulders. Trowa pulled back the sheets, removing Duo's towel he sat the bruised man on the bed, lifting his legs up, laying him down before tucking him in. Duo blinked lazily at the ceiling, his body sagging against the mattress. Trowa slid in next to him, Duo turned his head, reaching a hand up to stroke Trowa's chest as his green eyes love propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Duo with a small smile. Duo grinned up at him sleepily "Tro-" Trowa's fingers hushed him gently, shaking his head at him slowly "Sleep Duo" he said while stroking the tired man's cheek with his knuckles. Trowa leaned down, kissing Duos forehead, then his nose and then his lips making Duo whimper, his body heavy "I love you" Duo whispered against Trowa lips, feeling Trowa smile "I love you too… I'm glad you're safe" the green eyes pilot replied quietly, his voice laced with relief "So to sleep" he urged gently, stroking Duo's face with his fingertips, watching the American's face relax, his smile falling as he slowly drifted into sleep.


End file.
